Her For You
by otplife
Summary: Naruto has been in love with Sakura for a long time, but when a unforgettable raven haired foe takes her from him, what will happen between the three of them? Something Naruto would never expect.
1. A Trio Broken

**Authors Note**: Hello readers! This is my first PUBLISHED story, as this will not be a one-shot. This will end up as sasunaru, as this story was planned to be sasunaru from start to finish, but if you want and alternate ending when it gets to that point, just pm me and I'll make one. Enjoy chapter one! Disclaimer- I don't own Naurto or the characters and you get my point; it's not mine.

Naruto and Sakura were friends. Friends they were, indeed, the best of friends. They had known each other for years now, always keeping in touch by phone for the few hours a day they were actually separated. Yes, if they could help it, they were inseparable. The pair had been like this from when they first met back when they were toddlers. Naruto hadn't made many friends since, but Sakura was one of the popular girls.

But she always made time for her blond headed best friend.

What she was not aware of, though, is that said best friend was madly in love with her.

Everyone else in Konoha high knew it, except for the pink haired girl. Their classmates always assumed she knew, and teased her about them being a couple. Sakura would immediately shut down their assumptions.

Which killed Naruto, every time she denied a claim that they kissed or laughed off an opinion about them being a good couple. But he would never say anything about it, because he was afraid of confessing himself to his best friend.

He needed to be positive that she returned his feelings.

They had both recently started another year of high school, at the fresh age of 17. Familiar faces smiled at the pair as they headed for the cafeteria.

"I know we're only a month into the year, but I have a feeling this year is going to be great for the both of us!" The pink haired girl exclaimed excitedly, throwing her arm around the slightly taller blond's shoulder. He blushed at the contact.

"I'm sure it will," he answered her with a cheeky smile.

...

As they sat down at a table with Sakura's friends, they found out there wasn't enough room for Naruto.

"Just go to another table, idiot," a blond haired girl named Ino sneered. "You can stay away for one period, can't you?"

"Oh hush, Ino," Sakura snapped, but the excited smile still plastered on her face let Ino know she wasn't being serious. The blond returned the smile.

"Oh, you know I was just joking," she giggled, her purple sparkling eyes swerving over to Naruto's. They clearly told him that she did not like him. Naruto looked away.

"I'll just sit in your lap," Sakura said, forcing the blond in and jumping on his lap. Naruto blushed.

"Wha-" He grunted as Sakura shifted herself around in his lap. He looked down and blushed harder.

"Get a room," a monotone voice snorted at them. Naruto looked up to see his longtime enemy walking alongside the opposite side of the cafeteria table. His onyx eyes gleamed. "You two do not look good together."

"Leave us alone," Naurto snapped at him, and Sakura just blushed and giggled as the raven walked away. _Why did she do that?_ Naruto wondered as she continued to blush while eyeing his rival.

An yes, the way these two did become rivals was quite odd at best. These two also met when they were bright eyed and drooling. The three got along very well, and just like Naruto and Sakura were, the pair of three could not be broken up very easily.

Now the question here is, what happened? It all started over one particular pink haired girl in middle school.

...

(Flashback POV)

It was another sunny afternoon Friday, and just like every Friday, after school let out, the trio would head down to a tree house they built and stay up all night just enjoying each other's company.

At this time, all three of them were 12 years old. Sasuke had some money, so they were each licking their own ice cream cone. Sakura ran ahead.

"Catch me if you can, losers!" She laughed as she romped up the ladder leading inside the tree house. Naruto exchanged a small grin with the raven and they rushed into the house after the pink haired girl. Naruto, who finished his cone earlier and didn't have to balance it like Sasuke, beat him to their hideout and scanned the room for Sakura.

The tree house had a single room, with gleaming oak walls and a blue carpeted floor. Bean bags and papers littered the floor, and a desk was the in the corner. Posters of idols and bands that the three liked where hung up all around the walls, and when the trio slept here there were sleeping bags set up for them. It was the perfect hang around spot for the young teens. Bagged snacks were easily accessible so they never had to leave out of inconvenience.

Naurto found Sakura under the desk. "Come 'ere, you!" He giggled pulling her out. She squealed, jumping on the blond. They both tumbled into a bean bag as Sasuke came in. "I love you, Sakura!" He said without meaning to.

"What are you guys doing?"

Naruto looked up to see his long time best friend in the doorway, his shadowed face looking down at them in horror. His ice cream was splattered on the floor, as he dropped it in shock. A tear rolled down his cheek and he turned to leave. It was the first time they ever saw him cry.

"Sasuke, wait-" Sakura called, but he was already gone.

Naurto thought Sasuke felt betrayed by him because he always loved Sakura, but that was not the case.

He would never know that Sasuke loved him, not her.

**Author end note**: Yep, so the first chapter is done! I do plan to continue, so I suggest sticking around for a bit. -Laura


	2. Past Repeated

**Authors Note**: Hey, it's chapter 2! I felt like writing again, but I'm letting you guys know that future chapter might not come out as quickly. Also, reviews and criticism are greatly appreciated. Enjoy the chapter! **Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or the characters, blah blah blah.

...

"I love you too, Naruto," Sakura whispered, taking her hand in his. Naruto felt himself smiling. She leaned in, and he did the same. Touching lips, Naruto sighed. He loved Sakura, and she loved him.

Naruto found himself hugging a pillow, to his surprise. "Sakura?" He called out, only to have silence meet him. He hear sniveling from the other side of the room.

"Miss your girlfriend already?" His roommate and other best friend, Kiba, giggled from his own bed. He got up from his bed and shuffled to the bathroom, grabbing his clothes on the way there. He always wore a fluffy jacket and some cargo pants, no matter the temperature. Naruto wondered how he didn't burn up on those especially hot days. "'Cmon, breakfast on campus only lasts 'til 10 am. I don't care if it's Saturday, I want my coffee." He called from the bathroom.

Shaking his head and grabbing his own clothes, Naruto glanced at his clock on his bedside table. 9:30. He'd have to hurry. Throwing on a orange hoodie over his t-shirt, and squeezing on his jeans, he waited at the door for his friend.

"Lets go!" Kiba said, excitedly clambering down the stairs of their dormitory. Sometimes Naruto thought Kiba was oddly dog-like, especially when he jumped down the stairs from their room on the third floor on all fours. Sighing, he rushed down the steps after his over zealous companion.

...

Breathing in the fresh fall air of Konoha High Boarding Academy, Naruto and Kiba made their way down to the Starbucks that was on campus. Naruto thought to tell Sakura, so he grabbed his phone in his pocket to send her a quick text to meet them there.

"Is there ever a moment where you don't want to be with her?" Kiba asked him sarcastically, in which Naruto rolled his eyes in response.

"She's just my best friend, nothing more," he lied. Kiba could tell he wasn't telling the truth and frowned, but decided not to say anything.

...

When they arrived at Starbucks, they found Sakura waiting for them in pink shorts and a matching pink hoodie. When she saw them, she smiled and walked over. She had a tray with four coffees in her hands.

"Who's the fourth one for?" Kiba asked, swiping a mocha while eyeing the mysterious extra cup.

"Come on, I already got a table," Sakura said, walking towards a booth in the back. Naruto could see somebody sitting in the booth, but he couldn't make out who it was.

He would've never guessed it would be Sasuke, who was smiling at Sakura. "Why don't we all sit down?" He said, his voice monotone, like it always was. Naruto was numb with shock, but Sakura senses this and pulled him down into the seat besides Kiba, making him sit opposite to his rival. He glared at Sasuke.

Seeing the tension rising, Kiba nervously asked, "How did you two meet up again, after all these years?"

Sasuke stayed silent, so Sakura took over the conversation. She started saying how she asked him for coffee because she thought he was a new kid, because she didn't recognize him. He told her who he was, and they immediately hit it off again, so they came here together. Sasuke was too busy staring at Naruto, and after awhile the blond started becoming unsettled by his piercing eyes.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Sakura said, shuffling past Sasuke to go head over to where the restrooms where.

"Me too," Kiba said, pushing Naruto out of the way to rush over to the males bathroom. It was just Naruto and Sasuke now, and the blond couldn't take it anymore.

"_What's your problem_?" He asked rudely. "You avoid and insult me and Sakura for years and you two just happen to meet up and hit it off over coffee?" Sasuke shrugged in response.

"I did it for her." He lied, but Naruto didn't catch on. He didn't catch the raven blushing at his long-time crush, either. Instead Sasuke pretended to look like he didn't care about anything, which only made the blond even more upset.

"Yeah right!" He snapped. "Why are you _really_ here?" Sasuke blushed harder, and now he couldn't even hide it from Naruto. The blond raised a questioning eyebrow, which made Sasuke blush even harder. His facial expressions gave the raven a rush.  
"Wow," he sighed, his lips curving into a contented smile. Naruto backed away in his booth, confused.

"What the fuck, man?" He said, raising his voice. He felt the heat rising to his face. "What's your problem?"

Sasuke snapped out of his fantasy with a start. "Wha- Oh, I- I need to go," he said, his usually calm voice rising in pitch. "I need to get to class..."

"But it's a Saturday!" Naruto yelled, but the raven was already gone, just like back all those years ago. It's like reliving the past, Naruto mused, putting his head down on the table. His own coffee sat beside, him, untouched.

Moments later, Sakura and Kiba came back to the table. "Where's Sasuke?" Sakura asked. She sounded disappointed, only to Naruto's displeasure.

"He walked out on us. _Again_." Naurto sighed. He looked up to both of his friends.

"Sorry?" Kiba said, shrugging his shoulders.

Naruto smiled weakly. "It's fine." Getting up without his coffee, which by now was ice cold, he turned to his friends. "Why don't we spend this Saturday out on the town?"

"Yeah!" His canine-like friend responded excitedly. Sakura nodded her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"Sounds like fun," she said with a grin. "Lets do it!"

With a cheer, the new found trio left the Starbucks and went to make their mark on the town.

A worker would come later to the table to find out they forgot to pay.

...

**Authors End Note**: this chapter took WAYYY longer than usual, haha. I at least banged it out in one day. I do plan on finishing this, so I recommend you follow the story. Also, please take the time to review! I really appreciate it. Thanks! - Laura


End file.
